This invention relates to the production of p-phenylene sulfide polymers. In one of its aspects this invention relates to a novel method for producing novel p-phenylene sulfide polymers, and to the polymers themselves. In another of its aspects this invention relates to producing p-phenylene sulfide polymers of higher molecular weight using a specific chemical compound in the reaction mixture than are produced without using the specific chemical compound in the reaction mixture. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to the use of an alkali metal sulfonate in the reaction mixture in the production of p-phenylene sulfide polymers.
The preparation of p-phenylene sulfide polymers having higher molecular weight as evidenced by lower melt flow without curing the polymers as compared to p-phenylene sulfide polymers known in the art is of particular interest since lower melt flows, particularly within the range of 1 to about 700 as determined by the method of ASTM D 1238-70, are particularly useful in the production of fibers, molded objects and filaments since the usual curing step is obviated.
It is therefore an object of this invention to produce p-phenylene sulfide polymers of increased molecular weight as compared to those produced by prior art methods.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.